Happiness
by IchiWaZen
Summary: How am I supposed to be happy when you're dying Sakura?" He threw his arm back in anger. "How am I supposed to stand around and let you die while I can save you?" *SasuSaku Drabble*


_"How am I supposed to be happy when you're dying Sakura!?" He threw his arm back in anger. "How am I supposed to stand around and let you die while I can save you!?"_ SasuSaku Drabble

New story! This is a oneshot though, so don't expect anything more than this.

I DON'T own Naruto. Never have never will.

* * *

Can you hear it?

Can you hear my heart Sasuke?

Can you hear it fading...?

He held her hand like it was just another day. She squeezed it tightly just like it was another day.

But it wasn't. And both of them knew that something about this day was different.

She needed a new heart.  
It was breaking.

And he was a match. He accepted that he was a match. She knew he was a match.

He would never imagine that she wouldn't take it.

"I'm a match for you Sakura." He frowns, feeling his own heart elevating in beats.  
"I know." She smiles and hums happily.

So they continue their days like normal. Always meeting near their garden. Always going to the shop near her house to buy the ingrediants for dinner. Always going to the same theater.  
But something in him twists and turns. Something in him hurts, increasing in volume as the days go by.

Then one day everything snaps.

"Sasuke, what would you like for dinner today?" She smiles and acts like there's nothing with her. His hands are shaking and, for some strange reason, his eyes are very moist.

She tilts her head in confusion and asks in a gentle tone, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

He can feel them sliding down his cheeks and chin, dripping off his face and onto the floor. She is surprised and starts mildly panicking.

"What's wrong Sasuke!? Is there something wrong? You shouldn't be sad Sasuke! Happiness is the best expression to wear-"

He slams his fist onto the table, rattling the dishes and causing the table to nearly snap in half.

"How am I supposed to be happy when you're dying Sakura!?" He threw his arm back in anger.

"How am I supposed to stand around and let you die while I can save you!?"

His vision is blurry and he knows that the tears are forming again. His shoulders slump a bit and he turns away from her. "I don't understand it at all Sakura." The Uchiha shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair.

"How can you just not care?"

The woman is silent, listening to the man's words.

Exhausted mentally, he leaned against a wall- all while muttering his last thought.  
"Isn't it painful?"

A moment without words passes and she slowly makes her way over to him. The pink woman gently places her hands around his wet face.

"It is painful Sasuke."

His eyes widen. She closes her own pair peacefully.

"It's hard for me to continue onward sometimes."

Tears are welting up in her eyes now and her voice chokes in her throat.

"But Sasuke, I can move on because you're here with me."

She shifts her hands down to his collarbone and move them to his back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Without you, I wouldn't be able to move on. Sure you can give me your heart, but what would I have to hold on to after then huh?"

He hesitantly raises his arms, slowly surrounding her waist with them.

"I'd rather spend my last days with you, my dear. I'd rather spend my last days in happiness and I'd rather leave with no regrets."

His grip on her waist tightens when he feels her quiver with sobs.

"So be with me Sasuke, be with me until the very end."

A choked cry escapes from his lips and he vows to fulfill her request.

It's fading now Sasuke.

The beats are getting slower and slower.

But I'm not afraid.

Because, my heart is full of you Sasuke.

* * *

This is bad. I really got to stop these sappy and sad stories. First with Simple Science and now this!? It's really awkward since most of my friends find me to be the joker of the group. Plus I don't think I'm good with this stuff. I'll write a funny story one of these days.  
And with a different style than this. Ah well, at least this one is longer than anything I've written so far. Please review!


End file.
